Printers, scanners, copiers, and fax machines perform corresponding processes as stand alone devices or as devices coupled to computers or networks. Two or more processes of printing, scanning, copying, and faxing can be incorporated into a single device, which is often referred to as a Multifunction Product (MFP), or an All-In-One device (AIO). MFP can include both stand alone devices and computer peripherals. MFPs are particularly popular because they save on the expense of purchasing and using separate devices to perform the processes and often save space over the space used by the separate devices. Additionally, MFPs save on the expense of multiple network or wireless connections, and can often reduce the total amount of power consumed by separate peripherals. MFPs take advantage of using many of the same components for different processes.
As components become easier to manufacture, their cost tends to drop in price. More features, improved features, or both can be included in a new MFP for the same or lower cost of a current MFP, or a new MFP can include the same features as a current generation MFP for lower cost. These cost reductions often result from manufacturing efficiencies in both the components and the MFPs, design improvements in the known components, or a combination of the two. As MFP technology matures, however, these cost reductions tend to reduce in rate yet consumers still desire devices with improved or additional features for the same or lower cost.